gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin McHale
Kevin Michael McHale is an American actor, singer and dancer who is best known for his portrayal of Artie Abrams on the Fox TV series Glee. Life and career Kevin McHale was born in Plano, Texas. He is now on the hit Fox sitcom Glee where he plays the character of Artie Abrams. One of McHale's previous acting works includes a 2007 episode appearance on NBC's The Office in the season 4 episode "Launch Party", where he played a pizza delivery boy who is taken hostage by Steve Carell's character, Michael Scott. McHale was also on HBO's True Blood as Neil Jones, a coroner's assistant, for three episodes. Kevin was also in three episodes of Nickelodeon's hit show Zoey 101 as Dooley. He made a guest appearance with the rest of the NLT in Bratz: The Movie. Before becoming an actor, McHale joined an American Boy Group, NLT, which is short for "Not Like Them". The group was discovered by Chris Stokes.The groups best known genre was R&B. On March 13, 2007 they released their first single That Girl. On April 30, 2009, Travis Garland, member of NLT announced that NLT has split. He then went on to join Glee '' as Artie Abrams, a wheelchair-bound member of the Glee Club. His first hit single in Glee singing ''Dancing with Myself. ''Ironically, despite playing a wheelchair-bound character, McHale is one of the best dancers on the set. His dancing background was exhibited in the season one episode Dream On in which he performed ''Safety Dance. Filmography Photos 12527588 tml.jpg 13608 Kevin M.jpg Gleeguys.jpg Fox Presents Glee Mall Tour Los Angeles 6LUm egOx5nl.jpg KM.jpg Glee-season-2.jpg Badge-452-7.png Gleeguys.jpg ThumbnailCAWRIMK2.jpg ThumbnailCAWL818D.jpg ThumbnailCAVWRNYM.jpg ThumbnailCASDC61E.jpg ThumbnailCAK3MNGB.jpg ThumbnailCAIPDI3Z.jpg ThumbnailCA9ML7BJ.jpg Artie "Red Pants" Abrams.jpg 38592189.png 22065-by-littlechipiee.jpg 120776-Kevin_McHale_large.jpg Naamloos1.jpg 222.jpg 3867005698_d521ec8d6c.jpg kevin mchale ice watch.jpg normal_05~2.JPG 17.png normal_02~54.jpg normal_02~70.jpg|whahaaaaa normal_01~58.jpg normal_05~26.jpg normal_07~15.jpg|nlt 1055.jpg normal_06~2.jpg normal_14.jpg Ohgodwatisiehierweerlkkr.jpg ;)).jpg Artie2.gif 17744_harry-shum-jr-jenna-ushkowitz-y-kevin-mchale.jpg Glee-1341-large.jpg Kevin-MINE!.jpg Finnie (Finn-Artie).jpg Check Mate, Artie.jpg 72441 153852254652773 100000839975162 244839 4724787 n.jpg 44254 444467004580 265469539580 5059915 1559731 n.jpg 39641 423815579580 265469539580 4614262 8172247 n.jpg 28567 395500299580 265469539580 3928664 5590006 n.jpg 25515 379024359580 265469539580 3581894 5515337 n.jpg 25515 378832804580 265469539580 3578811 186649 n.jpg glee1010.jpg 5.164731.jpg 6030228859_4b8bc3afda_b.jpg Tumblr lpp2x1rfgu1qj77tto1 500.gif Tumblr lqesdpCH9o1qa9amko1 500.gif kevin-mchale-emmy2011-1.jpg kevin-mchale-emmy2011-2.jpg tumblr_lrqx4cQpW91r2gnnho1_500.jpg kevin-mchale-sag2012-1.jpg kevin-mchale-sag2012-2.jpg Group-sag2012-2.jpg Kmch.jpg Glee The Music, Volume 4.jpg Dream a Little Dream of Me.JPG Black&White.JPG GleeLive.JPG FOOTBALL!!!!!.JPG Glee Gang.JPG Arthur Abrams.JPG Glee Radio Link Button.jpg 12527588 tml.jpg 13608 Kevin M.jpg ArtanyRelationship1.jpg 226px-Glee the music volume 4 by elitextc-d32h2rd-1--1-.jpg Gleeguys.jpg Dream-On-artie-and-tina-12435839-1280-720.jpg Glee-kevin-mchale.jpg Total Drama Artie.JPG Emmys 2010 Kim Kardashian and Glee's Lea Michele gush over each other's dresses as stars hit the red carpet 12.JPG Tumblr kq63beas9h1qa48hso1 500.jpg 1x12-Mattress-rachel-and-puck-9288704-601-349.jpg Puckracheldept.jpg Puck-Rachel-2x03-Grilled-Cheesus-rachel-and-puck-16083894-675-379.jpg A-hallucination-1.jpg A-hallucination.jpg Glee cast.jpg|The cast and crew of Glee.|link=Kevin McHale Fox Presents Glee Mall Tour Los Angeles 6LUm egOx5nl.jpg Glee-kevin-mchale.jpg KM.jpg Kevin mchale.jpg Artie A..JPG Bartie.jpg Glee Single Ad Keyart Artie.jpg Glee tartie kiss.jpg Gleepilot 04.jpg Gleetartieproudmary.jpg Kiss Costumes.jpg Ta106hd0827.jpg 103.jpg|Kevin McHale can be seen in the corner. Kevin and the Record.JPG|Kevin! Kevin chris.png|Krisin! 13.jpg 005.jpg twitter00002.jpg 00005.jpg 10.jpg HNI_0066.JPG|Cute! Group.jpg Tumblr l7fm2sdSEJ1qdqi2co1 400.jpg Tumblr l7fl02iT9m1qdqi2co1 400.jpg Tumblr l7fpytZO7R1qdqi2co1 400.jpg Tumblr l7fkvc7dyr1qdqi2co1 400.jpg ThumbnailCAK4RRI1.jpg ThumbnailCAHJGZHP.jpg NLT K.M.M.jpg ThumbnailCAXMYQ0S.jpg imagesD.jpg imagEes.jpg iSges.jpg Tumblr l8poiwMRl91qauszuo1 500.png ThumbnailCANVZWW7.jpg ThumbnailCANQO3NU.jpg ThumbnailCAL8MWZL.jpg ThumbnailCA20NQFH.jpg ThumbnailCA8UEF2R.jpg ThumbnailCA4BJP6N.jpg ThumbnailCA3RG2TM.jpg ThumbnailCAXF3VJP.jpg ThumbnailCAWRIMK2.jpg ThumbnailCAWL818D.jpg ThumbnailCAVWRNYM.jpg ThumbnailCAU6UWI9.jpg ThumbnailCASFSPQ5.jpg ThumbnailCASDC61E.jpg ThumbnailCAQXZ5LO.jpg ThumbnailCANKPJ2Q.jpg ThumbnailCAMGGYW6.jpg ThumbnailCAK3MNGB.jpg ThumbnailCAIPDI3Z.jpg ThumbnailCAEBQ509.jpg ThumbnailCA22SW7E.jpg ThumbnailCA9ML7BJ.jpg ThumbnailCA0N7BIB.jpg Thumbnail.jpg 38593037.png Artie "Red Pants" Abrams.jpg 38592189.png ThumbnailCABRLWF9.jpg|Look at his wrist. He's gotta tatoo! ThumbnailCAAZHSJ3.jpg ThumbnailCA6LGI1C.jpg Glee-Cast-MX-Magazine-Photoshoot-IAustralia-Tour-glee-8194025-600-450.jpg Glee Club by tdifan876.jpg We are in glee club wallpaper by diego hdz-d34ep1v.jpg Jhhjh.jpg Tumblr lex51tfv9A1qdivjro1 1280.jpg Thriller-Glee.jpg GothedOut!.jpg ThumbnailCA2IUKEL.jpg Thrillerglee.jpg Screen shot 2011-01-31 at 10.48.42 AM.png 0909glee.jpg Tumblr lfn0ayIj0u1qdlrqyo1 500.jpg I hope.jpg BadBoyKevin.jpg Cory+Kevin=Kory.jpg KevinDreamyMcHale.jpg KevinMcHale=;).jpg KevinMcSmiles!.jpg Ms. A & GleeGirl's Hubbies.jpg OldSchoolKevin.jpg SmexxiGleeGuys.jpg Tartie-Ms. A style.jpg ThumbnailCAIYXTJD.jpg ThumbnailCAL7AIY8.jpg TotalUn-real-ness.jpg Artie-Abs.png IThinkILoveYou.gif IKnowILookGood.jpg BartieFuckingRox.jpg Cccccccccccc.png SAM THRUSTING.gif 2j4wkk4.gif Glee+Cast+04.jpg Glee+Cast+01.jpg Bartie-2.jpg glee-prom-08.jpg glee-prom-09.jpg 18.jpg|Kevin McHale and Naya Rivera Artie&Mini.jpg The Most Increably Fashionable Kevin McHale.jpg Partie!.jpg Kevin McHale.jpg Jammin' Out, Artster!.jpg Blah Blah Blah.jpg WOW! Kevin.jpg Kevin McHale-2.jpg Boyband Kevin.jpg Pink+Kevin=O.0.jpg Sue vs. You1000x.jpg Tumblr background by orsoshesaid.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-and-kevin-mchale-cast-members-F0NTo8.jpg ;D.jpg Kevin in central park - glee innyc.jpg Kevin and darren - post meeting mayor - glee in nyc.png Glee cast in central park 3 - glee in nyc.jpg Glee cast in central park - glee in nyc.jpg Kevin-MINE!.jpg Finnie (Finn-Artie).jpg Check Mate, Artie.jpg Tumblr lkvosvdHoe1qd53kgo1 1280.jpg Tumblr lfv2oajy6J1qd53kgo1 400.jpg 72441 153852254652773 100000839975162 244839 4724787 n.jpg 44254 444467004580 265469539580 5059915 1559731 n.jpg 39641 423815579580 265469539580 4614262 8172247 n.jpg 28567 395500299580 265469539580 3928664 5590006 n.jpg 25515 379024359580 265469539580 3581894 5515337 n.jpg 25515 378832804580 265469539580 3578811 186649 n.jpg 5.164731.jpg 251578_229911750378125_212619538774013_578735_3430954_n.jpg 6030228859_4b8bc3afda_b.jpg Z - lol c artie!.jpg|Kevin Shirtless|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/File:Artie1.jpg KM2.jpg|Kevin McHale Kevin_Hot.png Kevin_Jesus.jpg tumblr_m22ny5zwnj1qb82v1o2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m22ny5zwnj1qb82v1o3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m22ny5zwnj1qb82v1o9_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m22ny5zwnj1qb82v1o10_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m22ny5zwnj1qb82v1o11_r1_250.jpg tumblr_llwmj8duqt1qb82v1o1_500.jpg Kevin_tumblr_m3x4r3fEuR1qa165wo1_250.png tumblr_m3x4r3fEuR1qa165wo2_250.png tumblr_m3x4r3fEuR1qa165wo3_250.png tumblr_m3x4r3fEuR1qa165wo4_250.png tumblr_m3x4r3fEuR1qa165wo5_250.png tumblr_m3x4r3fEuR1qa165wo6_250.png tumblr_m3x4r3fEuR1qa165wo7_250.png tumblr_m3x4r3fEuR1qa165wo8_250.png tumblr_m3x4r3fEuR1qa165wo9_250.png Daaam Kevin.jpg KevinHaleHarryShum.jpg Tumblr m57zr8viw81rojy6eo1 500.jpg 595586827.jpg Gleecast111.jpg Gleecast110.jpg Gleecast101.jpg Gleecast2.0.jpg Trivia *He is best friends with Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang). *Is also very close friends with Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) and Grant Gustin (Sebastian Smythe). *He is a former member of NLT. *He was the oldest member of NLT. *He supports the NO H8 along with Chris Colfer (Kurt Hummel) and Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang). *His audition song for Glee was Let It Be by The Beatles. *He is right-handed. *His favorite color is Royal Blue. *His favorite artists are Michael Jackson & McFly *The first CD he ever bought was from 2gether (a boyband from MTV). *His favorite TV-shows are Misfits, Skins, and Brothers & Sisters. *His favorite book series is Harry Potter along with Chris Colfer and Darren Criss. *His favorite holiday spot is Florida. *He has a Golden Retriever called Bailey. *He Ships Bartie. *He Used to ship Tartie. *He Ships Quartie. *He is the uncle of Rose & Jack Horan *He almost got the part of McLovin in the hit movie Superbad. *He's 5' 7 1/2". *Co-star Chris Colfer stated in 2010 that he's the best male dancer among the cast. *Just like Jenna and Lea he has a tattoo of imagine on his right foot *He enjoys a good spoon. *He probably eats way too many omelettes. *In an interview, Dianna Agron said that out of all of the Glee guys, if she had to choose one, although she loves them all, Kevin is the most dateable. *Had a cameo role as Everett McDonald in Katy Perry's Last Friday Night with Glee co-star, Darren Criss. His character had a crush on Kathy Beth Terry. She didn't reciprocate the feelings, though it is shown near the end of the video she could be warming to him. *He had a crush on Tyra Banks. *He can't play guitar and he fakes it on the show. *Mentored on The Glee Project, in the episode Generosity. *During an interview, co-star Dianna Agron asked the cast "What was the most favorite moment of the season?". Kevin answered "Every time I sit next to you in a scene." *He is in an open relationship with his iPhone. *He is roommates with Jenna Ushkowitz. *He wears wigs. *He loves Brazil and spend the holidays there often. *Is a high baritone. Links * Twitter:@druiddudesickofmyownvoice.tumblr.com * Tumblr:sickofmyownvoice.tumblr.com Category:Actors